Harry Potter and the New Generation: Year One
by Blackknight117
Summary: The adventure at Hogwarts continues through Albus, Rose, and Scorpius at their first year.
1. Introduction

Introdution

Nineteen years has passed since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort for good. An age of peace has begun, Harry and his generation has started making great lives after Hogwarts. Some started a family and had children born into a peaceful world. Now the new generation of witches and wizards must begin their journey at Hogwarts to learn magic and other stuff. Let the journey begin.

* * *

Name: Albus Severus Potter

Nickname: Al

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Age: 11

Birth Date: June 28, 2006

House: Slytherin

Wand: 11" English Oak, Phoenix Feather

Bio: Al is a young wonderful wizard with great potential and talent. Born as the second son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, young brother of James Sirius Potter and older brother of Lily Luna Potter. Al grew up in the muggle world and attends muggle school while hiding his magic. His hobby are reading, watch or play quidditch, helping around the house, and practicing magic. Al has the same looks as his father except for the glasses and the scar. He is academically gifted just as his cousin Rose and Aunt Hermione were at their age. Al wondered if he would be sorted in Gryffindor like his family is or would he be in Slytherin due to his determination to be more than Harry's son.

* * *

Name: Rose Weasley

Nickname: Rosie

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Blue

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Age: 11

Birth Date: August 12, 2006

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 10 1/2" Hazel, Dragon Heartstring

Bio: Rose is a brilliant witch who grew up in the wizarding world. She is the first born child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, older sister of Hugo Weasley and close cousin of Albus Potter. She and Al are very closer than the other cousins and would often study and practice magic together. She is very brilliant like her mother was at her age and would often wonder if she would be sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

* * *

Name: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Nickname: Score

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Grey

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Age: 11

Birth Date: April 2, 2006

House: Slytherin

Wand: 10" Alder, Unicorn Hair

Bio: Scorpius is a talented wizard from a wealthy family. Born as the son and only child of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. He had a hard time making friends at school due to his family's reputation of being former Death Eaters. His father wanted a better life for him and raised him to be a better person than he was without his mistakes. Scorpius is determine to be a great person for his father and his family. He proved to be a talented student while at school.


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

August 14, 2017

Al was asleep in his room until James woke him up by blowing the horn.

"Aaah, What's the matter with you James" Al said with his hands covering his ears.

"It's morning, sleepy head" James said.

"Could you wake me up the right way" Al said.

"Where's the fun in that. Come on Al, Mum has breakfast ready" James said as he ran smiling.

Al got up and went to brush his teeth. He then when downstairs to finding his dad and Lily having breakfast his mum made. He sat down as his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek while giving his flapjacks and orange juice.

"You look like you had a bad wake up" Harry said.

"James woke me up by blowing his horn close to my ears" Al said.

"You shouldn't wake people like that James, you could have damaged his hearing" Ginny said.

"He didn't lose his hearing and he certainly didn't have bad eye sight like dad" James said.

"Yeah well, next time leave the waking up to your mother and me" Harry said.

"How did he end up like my brothers Fred and George" Ginny said.

"Could be the in the genes, too bad we couldn't named him Fred" Harry said.

"Yeah, well my brother George beat up to it" Ginny said.

"True" Harry said.

"By the way, today is the day we're supposed to get school supplies for Al" Ginny said.

"Right, you're supposed get a pet and a wand for your first year at Hogwarts" Harry said to his son.

"Why can't I get school stuff" Lily said.

"You will, once you turn eleven" Harry said.

"I'm surprised that Al isn't a squib" James said.

"He was never a squib, James. He already displayed magic when he was seven" Ginny said.

"Well, there's only places to go for all of this. Diagon Alley" Harry said.

Harry and his family drove to the Leaky Cauldron where they meet with Neville and his family. Neville is the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as the Head of Gryffindor House and the professor of Herbology. His wife Hannah is the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron. Their children are Alice who is eleven and Frank who is two years old. Alice is a cute blonde with brown eyes like her mother and is a childhood friend of Al and Rose.

"Hi Neville, Hannah" Harry said as he shakes their hand.

"Hello Harry, I take that you're going to get school supplies for Al" Neville said.

"That's right, what about you" Harry said.

"We already got Alice what she needed" Neville said.

"Hello, Al" Alice said.

"Hi, Alice" Al said.

"I guess we'll be going to Hogwarts together" Alice said.

"Yeah" Al said.

"Well, we got to get going" Harry said.

"Take care, Harry" Neville said.

"Bye, Alice" Al said.

"Bye" Alice said.

The family were waiting for the entrance to Diagon Alley to open. James noticed how Al was turning red on his face.

"Are you blushing, Al" James said.

"No" Al said.

"Yes, you are. Admit it, You like her" James said teasing Al.

"James, leave your brother alone" Ginny said.

"Mum, Al has a crush on Alice" James said.

"I remember that you were like this when you liked a girl, what was her name" Ginny said.

"MUM" James said embarrassed.

Harry, Al, and Lily laughed as James felt embarrassed. The entrance has just been opened now.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Harry said.

They walked around Diagon Alley looking for school supplies. They spotted Ron and his family there.

"Hey, Ron" Harry said.

"Harry, fancy seeing you here" Ron said.

"Hi, Al" Rose said.

"Hi, Rose" Al said as he hugged her.

"Did you guys just get here" Hermione said.

"Yes" Ginny said.

"So did we, why don't we all go together" Hermione said.

"Good idea" Harry said.

They all stopped by Gringotts for some money, and they started shopping. They got books, tools, and robes. They even stopped by the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes owned by Uncle George, James seems to love this place to much due to him being a prankster. The last thing we need was a wand. They recommend Ollivander's where their parents received their first wands. They told us to go in ourselves while they get one last thing. Al and Rose entered the shop where old man Ollivander himself introduced.

"Welcome Mr Potter and Ms Weasley. It seems yesterday that your parents were here buying their first wands. Every wands here has a core of powerful magical substance. We have unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers, and dragon heartstrings. Let's start with you Ms Weasley, here's cherry and unicorn hair" Ollivander said.

Rose tried the wand and waved. It was not the wand for Rose so Ollivander gave her another to try.

"Pine and dragon heartstring" Ollivander said.

She waved the wand, still not a match. He gave her one more to try.

"Hazel and dragon heartstring, 10 1/2 inches" Ollivander said.

She held the wand and it was the one for her.

"Very good, Ms Weasley. Now your turn, Mr Potter" Ollivander said.

"Holly and dragon heartstring" Ollivander said.

He waved the wand and it wasn't the one. He then gets another wand.

"Ebony and unicorn hair" Ollivander said.

He tested it and it's not a match. Ollivander found one and began to wonder.

"English oak and phoenix feather, 11 inches" Ollivander said.

He held the wand and it was the perfect one for Al.

"Interesting and curious, very curious" Ollivander said.

"What's curious" Al said.

"The tail feather in your wand was from the same phoenix that gave two feathers before it. One of the wands belong to your father and the other from the dark wizard that your father defeated years ago. It's clear that we can expect great things from you as they did before you." Ollivanders said.

Al and Rose left soon after and sees their parents with and ferret and a kitty cat.

"Wow" Al and Rose said at the same time.

"I guess that all we got. See you guys at the platform" Ron said.

"Alright, then" Harry said.

Harry and his family left home to wait for the day that his two sons go of to Hogwarts.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

September 1, 2017

The day for Al to go to Hogwarts has come. Lily is still upset that she won't be going to Hogwarts with James and me. James is still bugging me about being sorted into Slytherin until Mum got him to stop. James went first through the barrier to reach platform 9 3/4, Al follow soon afterwards with his father's help along with his Mum and Lily. He then spotted Rose with her parents and little brother.

"Hi" Al said.

"Al, it's great to see you" Rose said.

Their parents talked about how Ron passed the muggle driving test. He also says that he would disinhert Rose if she isn't sorted in Gryffindor which got Hermione upset . It shocked both Al and Rose. They then spotted a blonde boy with his mother and an old rival of theirs.

"So that's Scorpius Malfoy, be sure to beat him in every test. Thank God you inherited your mother's brain" Ron said.

"Ron, don't pit them against each other before they even meet" Hermione said.

"She's right, Ron" Harry said.

James then spotted Teddy snogging with their oldest cousin Victoire. Teddy was a Gryffindor while in school and dated Victoire. She is a sixth year Gryffindor, she's a prefect, captain and seeker of her house team. The train was about to leave and Al asked his dad one thing.

"Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin" Al asked.

"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts and one of the was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever known" Harry said.

"What if I am" Al said.

"Then Slytherin house will gain a wonderful young wizard, won't it. Just remember you can choose Gryffindor, the sorting hat take your choice into account" Harry said.

"Really" Al said.

"Worked for me" Harry said.

Harry and Al hugged before he left. Harry reminded him that Hagrid invited him to his hut for tea. Al got on the express and found Rose and James sitting down. The Hogwarts Express took off and everybody waved goodbye to their families, Al and Rose gave their goodbyes too.

Thirty minutes later, the train is enroute to Hogwarts and Al couldn't stand James and his joke. He got up and went to another compartment only to find Scorpius sitting alone.

"Hi, may I sit down" Al said.

"Sure" Score said.

"My name is Albus Potter, you can call me Al" Al said.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you" Score said.

"Do you have short name Scorpius" Al said.

"No" Score said.

"How about Score" Al said.

"Score, I like it" Score said.

The woman with the sweets came.

"Anything for two dears" she said.

"We'll take a lot" Al said.

He pulled money his dad gave him and bought two of everything. He share it with Score and they began eating. Moments later, they began talking about each other.

"Thank you for your kindness. No one show me the same kindness to me before" Score said.

"Your friend don't show kindness before"Al said.

"I don't have any friends" Score said.

"Why" Al said.

"Because of my family, what they use to be" Score said.

"Use to be" Al said.

"My dad and grandparents use to be Death Eaters during the war. They made mistakes back then until they started to see the error of their ways and began to do what is right. My dad wanted me to be better than they were before" Score said.

"You are, I can see it" Al said.

"Thank you" Score said.

"If you need a friend I'm here" Al said.

"You want to be my friend" Score said.

"Yes, friends" Al said.

"I'd like that, friends" Score said.

The two shook their hand as a sign of friendship. They continued to eat sweets until Score got a chocolate frog and opened it. The frog jumped out on to the window and hopped of. Score got a card of Harry Potter and showed it to Al.

Harry Potter: Order of Merlin, First Class. The boy who lived famous for the defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort in 1998 and saved the wizarding world.

"That's your dad" Score said.

"Yeah that's my dad" Al said.

"That great having a famous dad" Score said.

"It can be sometimes" Al said.

"What do you mean" Score said.

"I meant that everyone sees me as Harry Potter's son because I look like him when he was my age only without the glasses and the scar. I just wanted to be me" Al said.

"You are Al, just as I am Scorpius" Score said.

"Thank you, that means a lot" Al said.

"You're welcome, so what house do you think you'll be sorted into" Score said.

"Gryffindor, I think" Al said.

"You think" Score said.

"There is a possibly of being sorted in Slytherin" Al said.

"There not wrong with that, besides the Slytherin house isn't what it use to be before" Score said.

"What do you mean" Al asked.

"The house has changed throughout the years and there's been some good wizards and witches for Slytherin" Score said.

"Like Severus Snape" Al said.

"Yes, but it's up to you where you'll be sorted, Al" Score said.

Rose came in to see Al and Scorpius talk.

"Hi, I'm Rose Wesley" Rose said.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy" Score said.

"Nice to meet you. You both better change into robes we're about to arrive soon" Rose said.

They both about to prepare to arrive in Hogsmeade station. The train stop and the prefects told the first years to come out. There they saw Hagrid who is to escort them to the boats.

"Hello there, Albus, Rose" Hagrid said.

"Hi Hagrid" Al said.

"First years, this way to the boats" Hagrid said as he leads.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

Welcome to Hogwarts

Setember 1, 2017

Hagrid and the first years are on the boats sailing through the Black lake and sees Hogwarts for the first.

"Whoa" Al and Score said.

The boats continues to sail until they reached port, Hagrid lead the first year into the castle and reach the entrance of the great hall where Professor Longbottom awaits.

"Welcome everybody, the banquet will begin shorty, but before that happens you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be your family. Your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking and you will lose point, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will began soon, so have a moment to yourself while you can" Neville said as he is leaving.

The students begin to talk. Al spotted Alice and went over to talk.

"Alice" Al said.

"Al, it's great to see you, you too Rose" Alice said.

"How are you doing, Alice" Rose said.

"I'm excited, can't wait to sorted" Alice said.

"Me too" Rose said.

"Me three" Al said as he sees Neville coming.

"Talk to you two tomorrow" Alice said.

"Of course" Rose said.

"Okay, then" Al said.

Score begins to wonder about Al's relationship with Alice.

"Girlfriend" Score said.

"No, childhood friend" Al said.

"She's cute" Score said.

"I know" Al said blushing.

"Follow me everybody" Neville said as he leads them.

The entrance to the great hall has opened and the see students in their tables who are older than they are. Al and Rose sees James and their cousins at Gryffindor's Table. The see the headmistress and the teachers sitting at the front. Each teachers has a subject of their own they teach.

Minerva McGonagall: Headmistress of Hogwarts

Neville Longbottom: Deputy Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor House, Herbology

Ernest Macmillan: Head of Hufflepuff House, Defense against the Dark Arts

Filius Flitwick: Head of Ravenclaw House, Charms

Horace Slughorn: Head of Slytherin House, Potions

Rubeus Hagrid: Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures

Sybill Trelawney: Divination

Aurora Sinistra: Astronomy

Parvati Patil: Transfiguration

Katie Bell: Flying, Quidditch Referee and Coach

Argus Filch: Caretaker

The students arrived in front of the stool with the sorting hat on it.

"Professor McGonagall would like to say a few words" Neville said.

"Welcome everybody to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, here you learn everything about magic as well as other basics. It is my best wishes that each of your will be successful witches and wizards once you graduate and free to explore the wizarding world on you own. Thank you" Professor McGonagall said as she finish her speech.

"Now I will call out your names and you will step forward and I shall put the sorting hat on your head and you will sorted into your houses. Weasley, Rose" Neville called out.

Rose stepped forward and sat on the stool. Professor Longbottom place the hat on her head.

"A Weasley, a very promising one, mm right then, GRYFFINDOR" Sorting Hat yelled out.

Rose then got up and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Neville called.

Just as he was placing the hat on Score's head the hat yelled out.

"SLYTHERIN".

Score went up to the Slytherin table.

"Longbottom, Alice" Neville called out his daughter.

The hat was placed on her.

"Right then, HUFFLEPUFF".

She became a Hufflepuff like her mother was. Al clapped for her.

"Rhodes, Catherine" Neville called.

She is a girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is half-blood.

"SLYTHERIN".

"Zabini, Christopher".

He is Blaise's son and a pure-blood.

"SLYTHERIN".

He got up and walked to Slytherin Table.

"Potter, Albus" Neville called out Al.

He stepped up as everyone is watching. He sat down as Professor Longbottom placed the sorting hat on his heads.

"Difficult, very difficult like your father was, You have courage in you, as well as intelligence, there's talent, and a thirst to prove yourself. You are more Slytherin as well as you are more Gryffindor. The choice is yours to make" Sorting hat said.

Al remembers what his father said before boarding the train and what Score said too. He believe that he needs to make his own path at Hogwarts.

"I choose Slytherin" Al said whispering.

"Are you sure, you still can be in Gryffindor. There's still time here, is this your decision" Sorting hat asked.

"It is" Al said.

"Very well then, SLYTHERIN" Sorting Hat yelled out.

Everyone clapped, the teachers and cousins too. Al got up and join his Slytherin classmates along with his new friend Score. Moments later, Professor McGonagall announced that feast can being. Food magically appeared before them and they began feasting. Rose is talking with her cousins while Al is socializing with his new classmates. He asked them about the professors and what their subjects are. Few minutes later, the ghosts of Hogwarts came to welcome the first years including the house ghost, the Bloody Baron.

After the feast, the Slytherin prefect lead the first year Slytherins to the dungeon. They approach the entrances as the prefect spoke the password. The door opened and they entered the Slytherin dungeon.

"Welcome everybody to Slytherin House, we are the coolest and edgiest house in the school. We compete with the other houses both academically and in quidditch. We generally have a rivalry with Gryffindor house throughout the years. There are some saying that this house has a dark reputation due to blood purity and production of dark wizards in the past. Times has changes here and I can assure you that not all Slytherins are bad. Some of the other houses has their share of dark wizards though they deny it most of the time. It is up to each you to make some changes to the house. I wish you all the best throughout the years. Thank you and good luck." Male Slytherin prefect finished his speech.

"You all will find that you belongings has already been brought up in the dormitories along with your new Slytherin uniform. Boy's dormitory is to the left and girls is to the right. Now you can all make yourself here and good luck" Female Slytherin prefect said.

Al and Score look around the Slytherin Common Room. The Dungeon is located under the Black lake where the windows glow green and students can see the creatures in the water. Later, everyone else is a sleep except for Al who is writing a letter to his parents.

_Mum and Dad_

_I want you both to know that I have sorted into Slytherin and that I hope that you both aren't upset but happy for me. Dad, I want you to know that I had a choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I chose to be in Slytherin because I wanted to start my path not just as Harry Potter's son, but as myself. I made a friend here, his name is Scorpius Malfoy. My cousins are okay with me being this house, except for James who is having a hard time accepting it. Just know that I will always be proud to be your son. Tell Lily that I will see her in Christmas. I love you all._

_Love_

_A.S.P._


	5. First Day of School

First Day of School

September 3, 2017

Today is Monday, Al and Score are on their way to potions class and arrived two minutes early before class started. Al sees Rose who is already in class as well as Alice. Al and Score went to them and Professor Slughorn enters.

"Welcome everybody to potions class, I'm Professor Horace Slughorn. For today we will be talking about the Cure for Boils or simply known as the Boil Cure. This will be the first potion your will brew in your year. For now, you need to study and practice brewing this potion before the test which will be two weeks from now. The recipes can be founds in the _Magical Drafts and Poitions_ book. Now which of you can tell how many ways there are to brew this potion" Slughorn said.

Rose raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms Weasley" Slughorn said.

"Two, there are two ways brew this potion" Rose said.

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Now which of you will tell me how many ingredients are needed in each brewing" Slughorn said.

Al raised his hand.

"Mr Potter" Slughorn said.

"Four for each brewing" Al said.

"Well done, ten points to Slytherin. Now I would ask you each to pick a partner from another house and pair up. This test will require two people to brew this potion. The first two teams to brew an exceptional draft of this potion will receive 25 points to their houses. Good luck to you all and being choosing" Slughorn said.

Everyone begins to pick a partner and Al seems to be looking at Alice. Score begins to notice it.

"Why don't you ask her" Score said.

"Me" Al said.

"Yeah. Alice, over here" Score called out.

Alice came to see Al and Score.

"Yes" Alice said.

"Al would like to ask you something" Score said.

"Would you be partners with me" Al asked.

"I,d like that" Alice said.

"Really, thanks" Al said.

Alice grabs his hand and showed him to the table for studying. Score looked as Rose came.

"That's nice of you, Scorpius" Rose said.

"Thank you, so do you want to partner up with me" Score said.

"Yes, of course" Rose said.

"Thanks. By the way could you call me Score" Score said.

"Okay, Score" Rose said.

Potions class ended later and defensive class will begin soon. James said this class is where we learn about defensive spell, dark creatures and stuff. They all head toward Professor Macmillan's class, they entered class they see some tools and relics including a coin on the wall that is same as the one Al's and Rose's parents have though they have no idea what it means. They all sit down as Professor Macmillan approaches.

"My name is Professor Ernest Macmillan, I'm your defense against the dark arts teacher. Here you will learn to defend yourself against dark wizards and creatures by learning defensive spells as well as understanding how the dark arts and the creatures work. Today, we are going to practice the spell known as the curse of the bogies. This spell is used to give the target a strong cold. Now watch as I'm wave my wand and I would like you all to wave the same way" Professor Macmillan said.

Everyone watch as he waved his wand and everyone waved their wands.

"Now repeat the incantation, _Mucus ad_ _Nauseam_" Professor Macmillan said.

"_Mucus ad Nauseam_" Everyone said the incantation.

"To use a spell, you must wave your wand while saying the incantation at the same time. For this assignment each of you will practice this spell and uses it on your pets. If any pet gets sick there is an antidote to cure them of the effects. Let's begin" Professor Macmillan said.

Everyone got out their pets and started practicing on them. Some students have a hard time performing the spell except for Al, Rose, and Alice who are getting good at using spells. Their pets felt the effects and started to get a strong cold. Professor Macmillan noticed how well the three are performing.

"Well done, ten points to Gryffindor, as well as to Slytherin and Hufflepuff" Professor Macmillan said as he hands them each an antidote for the spell.

They gave the cure to their pets and waited as class ended except for Al who is helping Score.

Later after class ended, Al went to see Hagrid along with Rose and Score. They approached the hut and Al knocked the out, Hagrid opened the door to see the new trio.

"Al, what you do here. I was going to invite you on Friday" Hagrid said.

"I'm sorry if I came early, I can come back another day" Al said.

"It's alright, you all can come in" Hagrid said.

They all went inside as Hagrid preps the tea.

"Thank you for inviting us in" Al said.

"It's no problem, this kinda brings me back to the old days when your dad and friends came by for tea. I see you got yourself a friend there Al" Hagrid said.

"This is Scorpius Malfoy, my new friend" Al said.

"Nice to meet you" Score said.

"Hello, any friend of Al's is a friend of mine. I see that you three are forming a new trio" Hagrid said as he poured the tea in the cups.

"Trio" Al, Rose, and Score said together.

"Yes, back then there was a trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Those three were inseparable throughout the years and worked together to fight off dark wizards and stuff" Hagrid said.

"What was my dad like when he was my age" Al said.

"A curious little wizard he was, growing up with the Dursleys he never knew about magic until the day I told him that he was a wizard. He never had any friends until he met Ron and Hermione. They formed a bond from that day on" Hagrid said.

"Like us" Rose said.

"What happen to his parents, I mean my grandparents" Al said.

"They both died at the hand of Voldemort for protecting your father" Hagrid said.

"I wish that I had met them" Al said.

"They gave their lives to save you dad. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them and neither would you. They still live on through you though. You got your grandfather's look and your grandmother's eyes, as well as her brains" Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid" Al said.

You welcome. Just remember that you three have each other. As long as you three stick together, you can overcome anything" Hagrid said.

"Thanks, Hagrid" Rose said.

"Thank you" Score said.

"Well it's getting late, you three should be heading back now. We'll continue our chat another time" Hagrid said.

"Okay we'll see you again, Hagrid" Al said.

"Bye, Hagrid" Rose said.

"Bye" Score said.

"Bye" Hagrid said as he watches them get back to school. There's a new trio at Hogwarts that will continue the adventure as the previous trio did before them. Their journey together has begun.


	6. Enter Quidditch

Enter Quidditch

September 5, 2017

The trio are eating breakfast in the great hall until the owls flew in. They dropped off some mail to the students they're delivered to. Al got a letter and so did Score. The letter Al got was from his father and he began to open it. He begins to read it.

_Al _

_Your mother and I received your letter and we are both proud of you. Congratulations for being sorted into Slytherin House, you became the first Potter to be in Slytherin. Everyone found out and are happy for you, except for your uncle Ron who's having a hard time believing this. Your aunt Hermione is proud and is trying to talk some sense into him. I'm glad that you are growing up to be your own person. Your mother and I will see you and James at Christmas._

_Love_

_Mum and Dad_

_PS: Lily said to bring her back a souvenir._

Later the trio attends Potions class followed by Herbology that Proffesor Longbottom was teaching. They are now taking Broom Flight class for the need to learn about flight. Their teacher approaches.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson, I'm Katie Bell your flying instructor. Here we will teach you the basics on how to fly on your broomsticks. Now I want each of you to reach your hand over the broomstick and say up" Katie said.

"Up" Al said as the broomstick went up to his hand.

"Up" Score said with the broomstick going up to his hand.

Rose is the only one having trouble getting the broomstick to go up. Later everyone got up their broomsticks.

"Now I want you all to mount up on your broomsticks. When I blow this whistle, I want you all to hover. Ready" Katie said as she blew the whistle.

Some students managed to get high. Al and Score got high enough on their brooms. Meanwhile two Slytherin beaters and a chaser named Claire Walker who is also the team's captain, came through carrying a ball crate. The Bludgers inside got very aggressive forcing the crate to shake off the beaters hands. They dropped the crate which is forced open and the Bludgers and the snitch came loose.

"Everyone looked out, the bludgers are on the loose" Claire said.

The students then forced themselves on the grounds while the air isn't safe with the bludgers flying around. The two beaters flew up with their bats and they began to hit the bludgers into the ground, Claire then placed them in the crate.

"Is that all of them" Beater said.

"Wait, the golden snitch is missing" Claire said.

Al is still in the air and hears a sound. He sees the golden snitch.

"I see it" Al said.

He then chases after the snitch until he manage to catch it. Everyone seen him catch the snitch and were impressed. He begins to land on the ground as his friends came to him.

"That was impressive" Score said.

"It truly is" Rose said.

"You got some talent there, Mr Potter" Claire said.

"Thanks" Al said.

"We were just on our way for tryouts to find a new Seeker, turns out we might have found one already if you're interested" Claire said.

"Very" Al said.

"Great, see you tomorrow after class" Claire said.

Later the three were walking while talking about Al becoming a new Seeker for his house team.

"I can't believe it that you became a seeker on your first years" Score said.

"I was as surprised as you are" Al said.

"I guess you take after your dad who happens become a Seeker when he was your age" Rose said.

"It must be in your blood" Score said.

"What do you mean" Al said.

"Your dad was a Seeker for his house team and your mother was a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. You take after both your parents, Al" Rose said.

"That could be it, Rose" Al said.

"Well it's get late, I'll see you both at Astronomy class" Rose said.

"Bye" Al and Score said.

* * *

September 6, 2017

Al had already finish his Transfiguration class and is on his way to meet Claire for practice. She brought the snitch for him to practice.

"Welcome, Al. Today we are going to practice on your skills to catch the golden snitch. I take it that you know how to play quidditch" Claire said.

"Yes, my brother and I would play together with our cousins and our parents would take us to watch the qudditch games sometimes" Al said.

"I'm glad that you know. The Chasers like me takes the Quaffle and throws it into the hoop. Your job will to catch the golden snitch before the other team's Seeker catches it. Lets begin practice" Claire said.

Claire released the snitch for Al to practice his tracking and catching. The practice continued for an hour or two. Claire was impressed with his skills as a Seeker. Later when practice is over, Claire gave Al a gift.

"Well done, Al. Here" Claire said as she gave him is team uniform

"Wow" Al said.

Al got a his quidditch team uniform which is green and sliver. On the back has the name Potter and the number 6.

"Thank you" Al said.

"You earned it, you're on the team. The first match will begin in November against Gryffindor. We'll see you on the field" Claire said.

"Okay, then" Al said.

He heads back to the common room to show Score his new uniform and can't wait to tell his dad about the news. Meanwhile at night outside on the cliff, a dark figure in a mask looks at Hogwarts Castle from the cliff. Darkness is soon to come to Hogwarts and Al's life will never be the same.


	7. A New Evil

A New Evil

October 12, 2017

A month has passed since Al and his friends came to Hogwarts. The trio are becoming better students in their year. They continue to attend classes and study hard. Their lives were becoming greats until this night. A dark figure emerges in the forbidden forest as one the Hogwarts security patrols come in a sees something.

"Hello, who's there" Patrol said.

He looks around and then he turns back, sees nothing. He turns to the front and sees a masked figure coming out of the trees.

"You shouldn't be here, hand ups" Patrol said as he points his wand.

The masked being keeps coming forward.

"Stop, now. _Stupe_" He said as he chants a spell.

"_Sectumsempra" _The masked figure said.

"Aaah" Man said in pain.

The spell cut the man hand out and the man was backing up in pain. The voice of the figure was female and figured that it's a dark witch. She was coming closer pointing her wand at him as he looked in fear. He was breathing heavily.

"_Avada Kedavra_" She said the spell.

"AHHHH" He screamed as he died from the Killing Curse.

She disappeared as the patrols came running and found one dead.

"Bloody Hell" one patrol said.

"We better tell the Headmistress" leader said.

* * *

October 13, 2017

The students were all called out to the great hall by Professor McGonagall due to last night's event. Al and his friends were there to see his Dad and his Uncle Percy in the front. The students all sit down as Professor McGonagall speaks.

"I called this meeting to give you all some disturbing news. Yesterday night one of our patrols was murdered in the Forbidden Forest" Professor McGonagall said.

The students were all shocked to hear that a murder happened outside of Hogwarts.

"Quiet down everyone, I have here Harry Potter, the Head of the Auror Office and Percy Weasley, Advisor to the Minister for Magic. Hear them out" McGonagall said.

"The Ministry is conducting an investigation into this matter, but for your own safety there will be aurors around the school for protection. We advised you not to go out to the grounds while Mr Potter and I will search for person or persons responsible for this. Thank you" Percy said.

"Now I would like you all continue on to you classes, dismissed" Professor McGonagall said.

Al and the other went to their classes while Professor McGonagall is the office with Harry and Percy.

"I can't believe that something so terrible would happened at Hogwarts in nineteen years" Professor McGonagall said.

"You think it could be the Death Eaters" Percy said.

"Impossible, most of them are incarcerated and few are in hiding. No, I have a feeling this something else, something different" Harry said.

"A new dark wizard maybe" Percy said.

"Either way, we need to find this person before anyone else gets killed" Harry said.

Meanwhile in class, as Professor Patil teaches Transfiguration, Al is wondering what is going on at Hogwarts. The class had ended and everyone was dismissed. Later, as the sun begins to set the trio were in the great hall.

"What do you suppose is happening here" Rose said.

"I'm not sure, but I think there's a dark force around here somewhere" Score said.

"If there is I'm sure that my dad can take care of it" Al said.

"You're right, we should be fine. Darn" Rose said.

"What" Score said.

"I forgot to return this books to the library, it's due today. But I'm suppose to be study with my roommates" Rose said.

"Why don't you go, I can take the book for you" Al said.

"You're sure" Rose said.

"Sure, go study" Al said.

"Thanks Al, I owe you one" Rose said.

Rose left the great hall. Al told Score that he will see him in the common room later. Later in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, James is looking at the Marauder's Map and notice that Rose came in the common room.

"This is boring, why don't we go out there and have some fun" James said.

"If you haven't notice that there's a psycho on the loose killing" Louis said.

"Point taken" James said.

He continues to look at the map and notice the names of the aurors his dad has worked with disappearing on the map and a name of someone he doesn't recognized.

"Hexxia" James said.

"What is it, James" Louis said.

"The aurors names on the map have disappeared, I think that they maybe dead. Someone named Hexxia is in the library with the librarian" James said.

"Wait, there's a someone approaching. That name, is that" Louis said.

"Oh no, Al" James said as ran downstairs.

"What's going on, James" Rose said.

"I need to find my dad, I think that Al is trouble" James said in panic.

She and James ran to find Harry. Meanwhile as Al walks to the library, he see's some bodies on the floor. He recognized them as aurors and figured out that they're dead. He hears sounds in the library and went to see. He hid behind the door and sees a dark figure pointing a wand at the librarian.

"I know that it here somewhere, where is it" Hexxia said.

"I don't know what it is you're looking for, please" librarian said.

"Fine, then you're no use to me" Hexxia said.

Al see as she threatens to kill her. He then came out an used a disarming charm he practiced.

"_Expelliarmus_" Al said.

He cast the spell at her only for her to block it with a spell. She then turns to see Al in front of her pointing a wand at her.

"You dare to attack me, you have no idea who you are dealing with, boy" Hexxia said.

"I won't let you kill a person" Al said.

"You don't have a choice, at least you won't have one ever again" Hexxia said.

She point the wand at him and used the killing curse until Harry came running and used the disarming spell.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Hexxia said.

"_Expelliarmus_" Harry said.

The two spells met as they are equal in strength until the spells cancelled each other out.

"Stay away from my son" Harry said.

"Your son. So you're the famous Harry Potter, the wizard who defeated Voldemort nineteen years ago" Hexxia said.

"Who are you" Harry said.

"I am Hexxia, a dark witch who will bring the wizarding world into a new order. Not even you can stop me" Hexxia said.

"That's never going to happen. I defeated Voldemort and I can certainly defeat you" Harry said.

"I'm just as powerful as he was except I will not make his mistakes. I have no interest in blood purity, only power" Hexxia said.

She then sees the aurors and professor coming in.

"I would love to finish this duel another time, just know that this isn't over" Hexxia said.

She then apparated out of Hogwarts. Harry and the others tried to stop her, but it was already too late. He then turn his attentions towards his son.

"Are you right, son" Harry said.

"I'm alright, dad. How did you know I was in trouble" Al said.

"Your brother told me, he saw your name on the Marauder's Map and though that you were in danger" Harry said.

"He did" Al said.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I got to you in time" Harry said.

Al hugged his dad and sees Rose and Score come. They hugged Al knowing that he's alright. Professor McGonagall and Percy Weasley came in.

"Did you find the culprit" Percy said.

"Yes, but she got away" Harry said.

"She" Percy said.

"A dark witch wearing white mask, she calls herself Hexxia" Harry said.

"Hexxia, we have dark witch on the loose" Percy said.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that we will see her again soon" Harry said.

Meanwhile on a flying castle hidden in the clouds, Hexxia returned while her servant Dutch came to see her.

"I take it that your search in Hogwarts did not go so well" Dutch said.

"No, but know that it's in there somewhere. The ministry now knows of my existence, not that it matters now. We will bring war to the world in time, not even Harry Potter can stop me" Hexxia said.


	8. Meet the Old Headmasters

Meet the Old Headmasters

October 14, 2017

Al and his friends are in the library helping clean up after the incident with Hexxia. His dad left to find the dark witch, but left some aurors to guard Hogwarts should she ever come back.

"Thank you all for helping out" Librarian said.

"No problem" Rose said.

"It's the least we can do" Al said.

The trio continues to clean up until Al found a paper on the floor.

"Guys, I found something" Al said.

"What is it" Score said.

"An old page, wait" Al said.

Al remembers the night he tried to stop Hexxia with a spell. She blocked it, though she dropped something off her hand.

"This is what Hexxia had in her hand that night" Al said.

The three later then went to the great hall. Al gave the page to Rose.

"This paper seems a lot old" Rose said.

"How old" Al said.

"Maybe a thousand years old" Rose said.

"A thousand years" Score said.

"Yes and there some writing on it" Rose said.

The trio begins to read

_As my time in the world is at an end, I shall leave behind my secrets hidden at a place I learned magic in my youth. I've hidden it in a favorite place of mine to keep it out of the wrong hands. I only hope that my secrets will not be use for evil. For if they do, they can use it to dominate the world. Anyone who reads this needs to protect it and keep it away from evil. The fate of the world will be up to you._

"Wow, this is quite a story" Score said.

"I think this page might be from a diary. Someone might have written it as a warning" Rose said.

"I believe that she is seeking this secret at Hogwarts, whatever it is" Al said.

"Wait, there is a symbol on this page" Rose said.

"So" Score said.

"Some symbols are unique to a person or a group. If we match it to a symbol known in a book we could find out what it means" Rose said.

"It's worth a try" Al said.

Professor McGonagall approaches them.

"Albus Potter, come with me" Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm I in trouble" Al said.

"No, there's two people who wanted to speak to you" Professor McGonagall said.

"To me" Al said.

"Yes, follow me" Professor McGonagall said.

Al followed Professor McGonagall to her office. They approached the entrance.

"This is far as I can go" Professor McGonagall said.

"You're no coming in" Al said.

"I have some business to attend to, good luck" Professor McGonagall said.

She left as Al enters the gargoyle corridor to enter the office. The gargoyle statue went up and Al entered. He is inside the office and begins to walk around. He was expecting to meet some people here and sees no one. He sees the sorting hat, a pensieve, and some portraits.

"Hello there" Dumbledore said.

Al looked around and sees no one.

"Up here" Dumbledore said.

Al looked up and sees a portrait of former Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"It quite a honor to meet a boy named after me" Dumbledore said.

"You're Albus Dumbledore aren't you" Al said.

"Yes, though I have no physical form, my spirit still remains in the portraits. I've waited to meet you for a long time" Dumbledore said.

"You've known about me, how" Al said.

"Your dad remain close to Professor McGonagall and she told us about the children Harry has. One who has both our names" Dumbledore said.

"Us" Al said.

"Yes, us" Snape.

"Albus Potter meet Severus Snape" Dumbledore said.

"So you're the new Potter who got sorted in Slytherin, I'm surprised" Snape said.

"Why" Al said.

"I would assume that you would follow in your father's footsteps and get sorted in Gryffindor like the rest of your family" Snape said.

"I though about being in Gryffindor, I even had a chance to be sorted into the house. But I though about what my dad said the day I left for Hogwarts about being in Slytherin. He was proud that I ended up in Slytherin like you" Al said.

"I see, come closer. Let me take a close look at you" Snape said.

Al got close to Snape's portrait as Severus looks at him.

"You have your grandmother's eye like your father" Snape said.

"You knew my grandmother" Al asked.

"Yes, Lily and I were close friends during our youth. Quite a coincidence that your father named his son with Lily's eyes after me" Snape said.

"Yeah" Al said.

"If you're in Slytherin, you have cunning and ambition in you. What are you trying to prove" Snape said.

"That I'm not just Harry Potter's son, but myself" Al said.

"You truly are different from your brother" Snape said.

"James" Al said.

"He is just like his grandfather, a troublemaker" Snape said.

"He does pick on me a lot that's for sure" Al said.

"It's great to see a Potter in Slytherin with maturity" Snape said.

"Its almost night, you should be heading back with your friend" Dumbledore said.

"You're right, I should be going. It was nice to meet you both" Al said.

"Just remember that you can come to us for advice when you need it" Dumbledore said.

"I will, I promise" Al said.

Al left the office as Dumbledore and Snape watched. He then went to the great hall to see Rose and Score.

"Al, what took you so long" Score said.

"What happened" Rose said.

"You won't believe it" Al said.

"Try us" Rose said.


	9. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Slytherin vs Gryffindor

November 6, 2017

The day for Qudditch has come. Al is in the great hall wearing his Slytherin quidditch sweater and is sitting with house team. He then got up and went to speak with his cousin Victoire nickname Vicki, he sees Roxanne and Dominique who are also on the team.

"Vicki" Al said.

"Al, what are you doing here" Vicki said

"I wanted to wish you good luck out there" Al said.

"That's very kind of you, good luck to you too. Just know that I won't go easy on you" Vicki said.

"I wouldn't wanted you" Al said.

"I think that you might lose, little brother" James said.

"James, shut up" Vicki said.

"I'm just saying that you might be a better seeker than Al" James said.

"I know that you are still disappointed that he got sorted in Slytherin, but he made that choice. You really need to be supportive of your brother" Vicki said.

"Hmm" James said with his arms crossed.

Al came back to Slytherin's table to be with his teammates.

"Everything all right" Claire said.

"Yeah, I just went to wish my cousin good luck" Al said.

"That's nice" Claire said.

"Yeah, though my brother doesn't seem to happy about me playing for another house team or being in Slytherin for that matter" Al said.

"Give it time, I'm sure he will accept you in time" Claire said.

"Thanks" Al said.

Meanwhile at the Ministry, a meeting has been called to discuss about recent events that's happened at Hogwarts. Harry attend with Hermione who is a high ranked official in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they see the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt along with Advisor to the Minister Percy Weasley and Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Cho Chang.

"Welcome everyone, take a seat" Minister Shacklebolt asked.

Everyone sat down as the Minister begins to talk.

"I called you all here to discuss about an event that took place at Hogwarts weeks ago, caused by a dark witch that Mr Potter encountered, Harry" Minister Shacklebolt asked.

"This dark witch Hexxia came to Hogwarts and committed murders. The librarian told us that she was searching for something there" Harry said.

"Searching for what" Hermione asked.

"We are not sure, all we know is that she is willing to kill for it" Harry said.

"In your experience how dangerous is she exactly" Cho said.

"She is well trained in the dark arts. She also has a goal for world domination and that can only mean one thing" Harry said.

"Voldemort all over again" Hermione said.

"Any idea what her real name is" Percy said.

"No, she was wearing a mask" Harry said.

"That makes it hard to identify her" Cho said.

"Thank you for this information, we will continue this another time" Minister Shacklebolt.

Everyone got up and leaves. Harry is walking out with Hermione and the two began to talk.

"How Al doing, I heard that he was there when Hexxia attacked" Hermione said.

"He's seem fine, though a little shaken up" Harry said.

"I see, by the way have you heard that today is the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin" Hermione said.

"I've noticed, I sent Al a new Firebolt broom for his match" Harry said.

"He sure takes after you" Hermione said.

Back in Hogwarts at the quidditch pitch, everyone came to see the match as the two team prepares to play. The Slytherin team begins to devise strategies to beat Gryffindor as they listen to their captain.

"Remember what we practiced, the chasers will intercept and throw the quaffle, the keeper will block the hoops, beaters will protect the chasers, the seeker will keep an eye for the snitch, understood" Claire said.

"Yeah" Everyone said.

"Okay, good luck" Claire said.

The team begins to grab their broomsticks as they prep for flight. Claire noticed that Al is feeling a little nervous.

"Are you alright, Al" Claire said.

"Yes, I just have some jitters" Al said.

"We all do the first time, but It'll pass" Claire said.

"It does" Al asked.

"Of course. Alright, lets go" Claire said.

The team got on there brooms and took flight. They flown around the field while everyone was watching and cheering.

"AL" Score said loudly while waving his hand.

Rose is also watch but rooting for Gryffindor. The team begins to gather with both seekers facing each other. Katie Bell came as the referee.

"I would like for this game to go nice and clean" Katie Bell said.

She then kicked the box as she throw up the quaffle. The bludgers and the snitch flew off. Claire catched the quaffle as she flies off. She was being chased by Roxanne who is also a chaser. She manage to evade them and throws the quaffle in the hoop, Dominique who was a keeper failed to block.

"Ten points to Slytherin" commentator said.

The game continues as Roxanne got the quaffle and begins flying towards the hoops. Claire and the other chasers try to intercept but she got past them and threw it in the hoop.

"Ten points to Gryffindor" commentator said.

Roxanne managed to get the quaffle from Slytherin and throws it in the hoop until the keeper caught it and threw it to Claire. Claire then proceeds to the hoops while evading the chasers and bludgers. She throws it in and scores.

"Ten points to Slytherin" commentator said.

The games continues on as Al see the golden snitch and chases after it. Vicki noticed Al's movement and chases after the snitch. The two are side by side as they try to catch the snitch. The chase went on high in the air with neither one giving up. One of the bludgers was hit by the beater and it went up towards their direction. The bludger knocked both Al and Vicki, Al was shaking but maintain grip on his broom while Vicki's grip was hanging on her broom with her arms. Al sees the golden snitch flying and see Vicki losing her grip on her broom. Al begins to decide between the two. She lost her grip and fell. Al begins to go after her as she continues to fall. He got close enough to grab her hand and begins to descend down to the ground. Everyone was watching as Al saved Victoire. He got her down on the ground safely.

"You saved me" Vicki said.

"Yeah, I couldn't lose you" Al said.

Al see the snitch close to the field. He decided to chase after it. He continue to chase it until he manage to catch it.

"Al Potter caught the snitches, Slytherin wins the game" commentator said.

Everyone cheered as Slytherin won the game, Claire and the team congratulated Al on his first victory. Vicki came by to speak will Al.

"That was a brave you did for me, Al. Thank you" Vicki said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Score and Rose came congratulate him as well.

"You were great, Al" Score said.

"You truly are" Rose said.

Al hugged them both as everyone watched. He brother came by and smiled at him while clapping.


	10. Christmas at the Burrow

Christmas at the Burrow

December 20, 2017

The trio are on the train heading home for Christmas.

"What are your plans for Christmas, you two" Score said.

"We are going to celebrate Christmas with our grandparents at the burrow, our whole family is going to be there" Al said.

"What about you" Rose said.

"I'll be spending the holidays with my family" Score said.

"Really, I was to asked if you would come with us to the party" Rose said.

"Thanks, but I think that it's too soon for my family to accept yours" Score said.

"Yeah, our families have a rivalry with each other" Rose said.

"I'm sure they'll come to accept you in time" Al said.

"I know that you two accept me and that's enough for me" Score said.

James came to tell them.

"Guys, we are here" James said.

The group felt the train slowing down as it enters the station. They all got out to see their parents waiting for them, Teddy came to see his girlfriend.

"Al, James" Lily said as she ran to them.

She hugged them both.

"Sis, I missed you" James said.

"I missed you too" Al said.

"Did you bring me anything" Lily said.

"Yeah, I have this necklace Hagrid gave me. You can have it" Al said.

"Thank you" Al said.

"We miss you" Ginny said.

"I missed you too, Mum" Al said.

"I heard that you won your first match, congratulations" Ginny said as she hugged him.

"We're proud of you, son" Harry said.

"Thanks dad" Al said as he hugs his dad.

Rose went to see her parents and brother.

"Mum, Dad" Rose said as she hugs them both.

"We missed you, Rose" Ron said.

"I missed you too, Dad" Rose said.

"Sis" Hugo said.

"Hugo" Rose said as she hugged her brother.

"See you guys later" Score said.

"Bye" Al and Rose said as Score went to his father.

Everyone started walking toward the cars.

"I thought that Al being in Slytherin is strange enough, but for him and Rosie to befriend Malfoy's boy is more stranger" Ron said.

"Ron, Al made his own choice to be in Slytherin, as his uncle you should be more supportive" Hermione said.

"I'm trying" Ron said.

* * *

December 24, 2017

On Christmas Eve, the Potters went to the burrow for a Christmas party that Arthur and Molly are throwing for the family. The kids are wearing their jumpers that their grandmother made them. They knocked the door, Arthur opened it.

"Harry, Ginny, welcome" Arthur said.

"Dad" Ginny said as she hugged him.

"Kids" Arthur said.

"Hello, Grandpa" Al said.

"Come in" Arthur said.

The Potters went inside the house to see the whole family here, except for Fred I who is dead and Charlie who is still studying dragons in another country. Teddy is here as well to be with Vicki. The Potter kids went to see their grandmother Molly.

"James, Al, Lily. I'm glad that you're here" Molly said.

"Hi, Grandma" Al said.

"Hello" Lily said.

She then gave them both a hug.

Later after dinner, everyone gather around to hear stories that everyone has about themselves.

"Al came in and grab my hand, lower me to the ground, and flew off to catch the snitch and win the game" Vicki said.

"That's quite a story, Vicki" Bill said.

"That's brave of you, Al" Fleur said.

"I should thank you too for saving my girlfriend" Teddy said.

"Thanks" Al said.

"Well, the first time I played quidditch on the field wasn't with same ending as Al's story" Harry said.

"How did it end" James said.

"I was chasing after the snitch, only I almost swallowed it and had to spit it out" Harry said.

"Wow" Ginny said.

"OK, my turn. This about the time I was practicing magic" James said.

"Oh no, not the bathroom incident" Harry said.

"Bathroom incident" Ron said.

"Don't ask" Harry said.

"Okay, there I was practicing the Reductor Curse in the bathroom. Only the magic wasn't very complete, It blown the toilet seats and water began to flown on the second floor" James said.

"Yeah, I remember it James. I had to pay for the damages, you got two weeks of detention, and your mother sent you a howler when she found out" Harry said.

"It wasn't that bad" James.

"Really, I remember the first time you opened and how embarrassed you were in front of everyone" Dominique said.

"Dom" James said.

Everyone started to laugh at the story.

"Well just be glad that Moaning Myrtle was there, she would have been really mad at you" Ron said.

"Who" James said.

"A ghost of a girl who wanders around the bathrooms" Ron said.

"Well its getting late, we should be resting to wake up for tomorrow morning" Arthur said.

"We get to open our presents tomorrow" Molly said.

"Assuming that James hasn't peeked at any of the presents" Ginny said.

"I didn't peek, I just guess by the shape and size" James said.

"Yeah" Ginny said.

* * *

December 25, 2017

Everyone else is asleep. Harry and his family are sleeping in Ginny's old room. Al was feeling thirsty and went down to the kitchen for a drink. He got a glass of orange juices as Harry came down to see his son.

"Dad, I just came to drink some juice" Al said.

"That's fine, I actually came down to give you my Christmas present. Here, Merry Christmas" Harry said.

Al opened the present as see a cloak.

"Thanks, what is it" Al said.

"Try it on" Harry said.

He puts on the cloak and notice that his body had disappeared.

"My body, it's gone. What is this" Al said.

"That's an old family heirloom, the Cloak of Invisibility. It has been passed down to the child of my family. I was going to give it to James, but given his immaturity I decided not to. I believe that you are more responsible to be trusted with such a thing. It's yours" Harry said.

"Thank you" Al said.

"Just use it well like I did" Harry said.

"I will, I promise" Al said.

"Well, we should be get back to bed, shall we" Harry said.

"Okay" Al said.

Al and Harry went back to bed. Later morning came, everyone woke up to open up the presents. Everyone was happy with joy as they opened their presents and received their gifts. Al, James, and Rose got their gifts as well as Lily and Hugo. Teddy and Vicki were caught kissing under the mistletoe. Everyone got together to take a picture as the camera begins to flash. They later got a picture of the family together.

* * *

January 4, 2018

It's a new years as Al and Rose are at the platform preparing to go back to school. They see Score coming in.

"Al, Rose, how is your Christmas" Score

"Great, yours" Rose said.

"Just great" Score said.

"Al" Alice said.

"Alice, did you enjoy you holiday with your parents" Al said.

"It was amazing" Alice said.

"I'm happy for you" Al said.

"I'll see you on the train" Alice said.

"Okay, Alice" Al said.

Al watched as Alice climbed on board.

"Did you wish that you spent Christmas with her, son" Harry said.

"What do you mean" Al said.

"I seen the way you look at her, you really like her" Harry said.

"Yes" Al said.

"Well, you'll have your chance next Christmas. It's not too late" Harry said.

"Thanks, Dad" Al said.

"I hope that your school year will turn out better than mine was. You really grown up, Al. Just remember that you have your friends to help you out through troubling times" Harry said.

"I'll remember" Al said.

"Ready" Harry said.

"Ready" Al said.

They hugged each other before Al got on the train. It then begins to leave the station as Al and Rose waved their goodbyes at their families. They then went back to Hogwarts to continue their school year.


	11. The Book of Merlin

The Book of Merlin

February 22, 2018

Al is back in school along with his friends. Rose and Score are at the pitch watching the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They cheered Al on through the game. Al and the Ravenclaw seeker are chasing after the golden snitch. Al is getting close to the snitch and grabbed it.

"Al Potter caught the golden snitch, Slytherin wins the game" commentator said.

"YEAAAH" Score said loudly.

Everyone cheered as Slytherin won the match. Later Al went to see Rose and Score. They were happy that Al won the game.

"You truly are talented, Al" Rose said.

"Thanks, Rose" Al said.

"Aren't you going to give him the news" Score said.

"What news" Al said.

"Remember that page the dark witch had a few months ago" Rose said.

"Yeah" Al said.

"I managed to match the symbol on it to a wizard, I think I know what she was searching for" Rose said.

The trio later went to the library to check on a book Rose found in her research. She opened the book to the page she found.

"Here it is, it's the symbol of Merlin" Rose said.

"Merlin" Al and Score said.

"Yes a great wizard who lived a thousand years ago. According to legend, he created a book that contain his most sacred spells. These spell are very great and very dangerous for any one wizard" Rose said.

"So she's after the book" Al said.

"Yes, only problem is that Merlin hidden it before his death. May have tried to find the book, none could" Rose said.

"From what we read in the page, its bound to be in the school somewhere" Al said.

"So now that we know what she is seeking, what do we do" Score said.

"We should go to Professor McGonagall and tell her" Rose said.

"What" Score said.

"She's right, that's all we can do" Al said.

"Okay" Score said.

The trio went to headmistress' office to inform the professor.

"You three believe that the witch is seeking this book" Professor McGonagall said.

"We do, we found this page she had in her hand from the day she was in the library" Al said.

"If what you're saying is true, then this book might be in the castle somewhere. I would like to thank you three for bring this information" Professor McGonagall said.

"It's no problem" Al said.

The three begin to leave the office as McGonagall called the staff.

"You called us" staff member said.

"I need you to get search team together" Professor McGonagall said.

"What is it we are searching for" Staff said.

"A book" Professor McGonagall said.

Meanwhile in the castle in the sky, Dutch came in to inform Hexxia.

"Milady, I just received word from my contact in Hogsmeade. The school now knows about the book" Dutch said.

"How is it that they know" Hexxia said.

"A boy you nearly killed found a page you had. He and his friends figured it out and now the school knows" Dutch said.

"I guess even a child can know" Hexxia said.

"Should we head for Hogwarts to find the book" Dutch said.

"No" Hexxia said.

"I don't understand" Dutch said.

"This boy seems to figured out about the book, maybe he can lead us to it. Keep an eye on him and friends" Hexxia said.

"Yes, Milady" Dutch said.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Al and Score are in the dungeon. Score begins to noticed something about Al.

"What wrong" Score said.

"I have feeling that we might have trigger something by letting the school know" Al said.

"Like what" Score said.

"I feel that there's a dark presence that is watching us because of what we know" Al said.

"It'll be fine, Al" Score said.

"I hope so" Al said as he watches the window.


	12. Special Day

Special Day

April 2, 2018

Al and Rose went to Hagrid's to ask for a favor.

"We like you to bake a cake for Score, it's his birthday today" Al said.

"It's his birthday" Hagrid said.

"Yes, he just turned twelve today" Rose said.

"Twelve, well then I say he is older than you two" Hagrid said.

"Will you help us" Al said.

"Of course, anything for a friend. You can invite him here for a party" Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid" Al said.

The two went of to meet with Score who is in the great hall studying.

"Hi" Al said.

"Al, Rose, I'm glad you two came by. I really need some help with this" Score said.

"We'll be glad to help, but" Al said.

"But what" Score said.

"Hagrid want us to come to his hut later" Al said.

"Why" Score said.

"I'm not sure but it must be important" Al said.

"Okay, I'll drop by Hagrid's later" Score said.

"Okay, we'll see you there" Al said.

"Bye" Rose said.

"Bye" Score said.

Score watched as Al and Rose walked out of the hall as he got back to studying. Later he went to the hut by himself. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Hagrid said.

He went inside to see no one until they came out of hiding a surprised him.

"SURPRISE" The three said.

"Happy Birthday, Score" Al said.

"Wow' Score said.

Hagrid got the cake he baked himself and present it to Score.

"Thank you" Score said.

"Go ahead and make a wish" Al said.

He blew the candles.

"What did you wish for" Rose said.

"I didn't need to wish for anything, I already have it" Score said.

"What" Al said.

"You two. You've both been the greatest friends I can ever have" Score said.

"Thanks" Rose said.

Later after everyone ate the cake, they each gave him a present. Rose gave a jumper with the letter S.

"I asked my grandmother to make a jumper for you, I hope you like it" Rose said.

"I love it" Score said as he tried it on.

"I got you a present to, Score" Al said.

He gave Score a pair of jeans.

"They're jeans, I've noticed that you don't have muggle clothing like Rose and me" Al said.

"It's perfect, I should get some more muggle clothing when I get home" Score said.

"You're lucky to have friends like these two" Hagrid said.

"I truly am" Score said.

"Was there any news about the book the school is searching for" Rose said.

"None, they went through the place from top to bottom. They found nothing, I begin to think that it's not even in the school" Hagrid said.

"Maybe it isn't" Rose said.

"I just hope so, because we can't have her return here for it" Al said.

"She won't, there are aurors on the ground keeping an eye out for her" Hagrid said.

"You're probably right" Al said.

"Of course I am. It's getting late, you three should be head back now" Hagrid said.

"Okay, we'll see you again another time" Al said.

"Bye" Rose said.

"Bye" Hagrid said.

The trio went back to Hogwarts before the sun begins to set. They started to think about what Hagrid about the book not being in the castle. It makes them wonder if it's hidden outside the castle.


	13. Merlin's Origins

Merlin's Origins

May 14, 2018

The game between Slytherin and Hufflepuff ended hours ago with Slytherin being victorious. Al begin to have the feeling about Hexxia returning to Hogwarts soon. He went to see Score and Rose who are in the library doing research into Merlin's past.

"Al, I'm glad that you came. Rose might have found something" Score said.

"What is it" Al said.

"Before he was a well known wizard, Merlin was a student at Hogwarts, member of Slytherin house" Rose said.

"We know that, anything else" Al said.

"He had a favorite place he like to visit during his school, a well" Rose said.

"A well" Al said.

"The ancient well that is in the forbidden forest, It use to be a place for people to get water. If I were Merlin, that be the best place to hide a book" Rose said.

"You are brilliant, Rose" Score said.

"Thanks" Rose said.

"I got to go tell the Professor about this" Al said.

Al went to McGonagall's office as unknown to him a crow has been outside the window watching him. At the sky castle, Dutch came by to speak with Hexxia.

"Milady, my spy bird has told me that the boy has figured out the location of the book" Dutch said.

"I figured as much, I shall go to Hogwarts personally and follow him to the book" Hexxia said.

"What do you plan to do when he gets the book" Hexxia said.

"I shall kill him" Hexxia said.

Al entered McGonagall's office to find that she is not here. He asked for Dumbledore and Snape for advice.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter" Dumbledore said.

"Where's Professor McGonagall" Al said.

"She went away to the ministry for a week, she be back soon" Dumbledore said.

"It can't wait that long" Al said.

"What's going on" Snape said.

"I may have found the books and I believe that Hexxia might know about it as well. She could be coming to Hogwarts very soon" Al said.

"I see you have father's curiosity in you, you went to investigate this matter with your friends. I'm sure that you can come up with a solution" Snape said.

"Solution? I was to ask McGonagall about this, I feeling that by the time she gets back it'll be too late" Al said.

"There is still time for you to act on this" Dumbledore said.

"What are saying" Al said.

"That there is a time for talk and and a time to act. You started this quest with friends from the beginning, it is your responsibility to see it to the end and protect the book" Dumbledore said.

"Now go and get the book before she does" Snape said.

"You're right, thank you both" Al said.

Al went out of the office to find his friends at the entrances.

"Al, what's going on" Score said.

"We have to get the book before Hexxia finds it" Al said.

"What" Score and Rose said.

"We going to the well" Al said.

"Al, that's crazy" Rose said.

"She's right" Score said.

"Guys, we started this quest together, we have to protect the book. I understand if you don't want to go with me, I won't ask you to" Al said.

"I can't let you do this alone" Score said.

"I'm with you, Al" Rose said.

"Thank you, tonight we're going" Al said.

"How are we going get past security outside" Score said.

"Rose, can you sneak out of the common room" Al said.

"I think I can, why" Rose said.

"I have something that can get us outside undetected" Al said.

Al and Score are in the dungeon as he opens his case under the bed. He pulls out the Cloak of Invisibility.


	14. The Well

The Well

May 15, 2018

At midnight, Al and Score went to get Rose while hiding under the cloak.

"Rose, over here" Al said.

She see Al and Rose as they remove the cloak. She came to them and Al covered them all with the cloak. They begin to sneak out of school getting through the hall where there are prefects and aurors around. They got passed them easily until they reach outside. They crossed the bridge to get to the forbidden forest. They passed by Hagrid's hut with him sleeping inside. They decloak as they are now in the forest.

"Okay, we are in the forest. Where do we go" Al said.

"According to the map, the well should this way" Rose said.

The trio continues to walk the forest as they begin to talk.

"Are you sure it's safe to be in this forest" Score said.

"Of course not, there's a reason its called the forbidden forest. There are werewolves and spiders" Rose said.

"There spiders here" Score said.

"That's what my dad say and he fears spider" Rose said.

"Guys, I think we're here" Al said.

They see the well ahead. They looked down there to see nothing but water.

"I see nothing down there" Rose said.

"Maybe it's inside the water, we're going to need a rope, I'm going" Al said.

Al tied the rope around himself, he got in the well while Rose and Score are holding the rope. They begin to descend Al down very slowly.

"A little further" Al said.

Al manage to reach the water.

"_Lumos_" Al said the lighting spell.

He begins to look around the water for a something hallow for a book to be hidden in. He saw the symbol of Merlin on a brick of the well wall. He grabs a hammer he has on him and begins to break the wall. He keeps on hitting it until the hole is opened. He see something inside.

"I found something" Al said.

He pulls out a box that shaped like a book inside the hole.

"I got it, pull me up" Al said.

Score and Rose begins to pull the rope to get Al out of the well.

"I got you, Al" Score said.

"Did you get it" Rose said.

"Lets see" Al said.

He begins to open the box and see something covered in cloth. He removed the cloth and sees a book.

"I can't believe it, we found the book" Score said.

"I'm glad that we found it" Rose said.

"As am I" Hexxia said.

The trio heard a voice and coming out of the trees is Hexxia herself.

"Hexxia" Al said.

"Run" Rose said.

The threes begins to run away with the book until Hexxia hits him a spell.

"_Crucio_" Hexxia said.

He fell feeling the pain. Score and Rose stopped to see Al fall. They went back for him until she conjured up a ring of fire with her and Al inside. It keeps Score and Rose outside with no way in.

"There, no one to help you now. It's just you and me" Hexxia said.

"I'll never let you have the book" Al said.

"Not only will I get the book, I'll have the satisfaction to kill you slowly. That should hurt your father" Hexxia said.

"What does my father have to do with this" Al said.

"Everything, he made me the person I am today" Hexxia said.

"You're lying" Al said.

"It doesn't matter, once I get the book, I have more power than any witch and wizard there is" Hexxia said.

"That's never to happen" Al said as he puts the book down on the ground and pulls his wand out.

"ha,ha,ha,ha,haa. You really think that you can threaten me with your puny spells" Hexxia said.

"No, I can just slow you down" Al said as he points the wand at the book.

"What are doing" Hexxia said.

He used a fire spell on the book to burn it. The book begins to burn.

"Nooo" Hexxia said.

She then used the Cruciatus curse on Al in anger. He begins to feel the pain as she continues to torture him.

"I'm going to make you suffer until you die" Hexxia said.

Professor Longbottom caster the reductor curse though she blocked it. Score and Rose turned to see Professor Longbottom with the other professors as well a Vicki.

"Get away from him" Professor Longbottom said.

"I guess you lucky this time, we'll see each other another, boy. Just know that this is far from over" Hexxia said.

She then apparate out of there, Al is inside the ring of fire as he is having a hard time breathing through the smoke.

"Do something" Rose said.

"_Aquamenti_" Hagrid said.

He used the water spell to clear a way to Al. He picked up Al and got out.

"He's got smoke in his lung, he needs some air" Hagrid said.

"Move, I can save him" Vicki said.

She starts to perform CPR on Al. She put both hands on the center of his chest and pushed. She then perform mouth to mouth to help help breathe.

"Come on Al, breathe" Vicki said.

She tries the same thing again.

"Come on, breathe" Vicki said.

She tries again.

"Come on, Al" Vicki said.

Al begins to cough.

"He's alive" Vicki said.

Al is breath though he is still unconscious.

"He's okay, but he need medical attention. We got to get him back to school" Professor Longbottom said.

"I'll carry him" Hagrid said.

He carried Al back to Hogwarts with his friends following him.


	15. End of the school year

End of the school year

May 17, 2018

Al woke up in the hospital wing to see his father next to him.

"Al, you woke up" Harry said.

"Dad, how long was I out" Al said.

"Two day. When we heard what happened to you, we came as soon as we can" Harry said.

"We" Al said.

"Yes, your mother and sister are here. They're in the great hall eating breakfast with your brother" Harry said.

"What about Rose and Score" Al said.

"They're safe, we're all safe thanks to you. You destroyed the book to keep Hexxia from getting it's secrets" Harry said.

"Hexxia, did they capture her" Al said.

"No, she got away. With the book gone, there's no reason for her to come back" Harry said.

"Dad" Al said.

"Yes" Harry said.

"When I was out there with her, she said that you made her who she is. Do you know what she was talking about" Al said.

"No, I wish I knew who she was" Harry said.

"Oh" Al said.

They see Ginny, James, and Lily coming in.

"Al, my beautiful boy" Ginny said with tears in her eyes as she hugs her son.

"Brother" Lily said as she came to hug him.

Al sees James who is coming towards him.

"I thought I had lost you" James said hugging.

"Never" Al said.

Later Al got dressed and went to the great hall to see his friends and cousin.

"Al" Rose said.

She hugged him as the family came to see him.

"We were worried for you" Molly II said.

"You sure scared us" Fred II said.

"Thanks, and I wanted to thank you Vicki for saving me" Al said.

"You saved me once, I was returning the favor" Vicki said

"We're even" Al said as he hugs her.

He see Score and Alice coming.

"Score, I glad that you are okay" Al said.

"I'm glad that you're okay too, Al" Score said.

"Al, I'm glad that you made it" Alice said as she hugs him.

"Thank you, Alice" Al said.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush a little.

* * *

June 29, 2018

A month has passed since the event in the forest. Al's birthday has passed and he is now twelve. Everyone was in the great hall for the End of Term Feast and to award the house cup. Professor McGonagall was about to begin the speech.

"Quiet down everyone, now I would like to thank you all for enduring the hard and difficult times we've had. You all deserve to have great applause for yourselves" Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone gave themselves an applause.

"Before I award the House Cup, I would like to thank three special students for all they have done. First, Mr Scorpius Malfoy for his strong loyalty and friendship. Second to Ms Rose Weasley for her impressive intelligence and resourcefulness. Finally to Mr Albus Potter for his outstanding courage and leadership. Let us give them our thanks" Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone gave their applause to Al, Rose, and Score.

"Now we can begin to award the house cup. In fourth place, Ravenclaw with a total of 22,999,409 points. In third place, Hufflepuff with 23,544,994 points. In second place, Gryffindor with 23,791,980 points. Finally in first place, Slytherin with a total of 24,013,014 points. Now by my calculations, Slytherin wins the house cup" Professor McGonagall said.

Slytherin house cheered as they win the house cup. Rose clapped for Al and Score, so did Vicki and his cousins, and finally James clapped along with them.

* * *

June 30, 2018

Everyone was at Hogsmeade station boarding the train heading home.

"I can't believe how interesting this year was" Score said.

"Al got to be seeker, we found a lost book, how interesting can that be" Rose said.

"Speaking of quidditch, I think that you should tryout for the team" Al said.

"Really" Score said.

"Yeah, I think that you might a better chaser or a keeper" Al said.

"Which do you prefer, Score" Rose said.

"I would say keeper, definitely keeper" Score said.

"Alright" Al said.

"I can't wait for the second year" Rose said.

"Me too" Al said.

"Me three" Score said.

"We should get going" Rose said.

"Right behind you" Al said.

Everyone boarded the Express. The train took of taking the students home. The first year has ended and the second year will soon begin.


End file.
